


Weird Things Happening Here

by starsinger



Category: Ghostbusters, Monster Mash - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), thriller - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Ghosts, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Halloween post inspired HeartofFyrwinde. Some really odd things are happening here. Let’s just say Slimer might be making an appearance. Better than Gozer! Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Things Happening Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartofFyrwinde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartofFyrwinde/gifts).



“Ach, Jim, are ye busy?” Scotty’s voice rang over the intercom.

As a matter of fact Jim was sitting in his quarters reading up on some science articles when Scotty rang. As he had just gotten off the Bridge, he was technically not on duty, though that never stopped anyone from comming him at odd hours of the day and night. “No, Scotty, what is it? The still in Engineering on the fritz again?”

“No, Captain, it’s jus’ tha’ all me sandwiches are missin’!” the Scot sounded profoundly embarrassed.

“Missing? You can just make more, Scotty,” Jim answered.

“I dinnae want to use the replicator for sandwiches, Captain. They cannae get the bread and cheese right!” he exclaimed.

“Well, go down to ship’s stores and find out what’s going on,” Jim replied reasonably. He was really interested in this article. It was the science behind how tentacle reproduction managed to work.

“Aye, Cap’n, hannae thought of that,” Scotty said before turning off the comm. Jim shook his head and returned to the article.

A few minutes later his comm beeped again. This time it was M’benga from Sickbay. Jim was confused. Usually it was Bones who called, and he was pretty sure it wasn’t time for his physical. “Captain, I think you’d better get down here. Dr. McCoy and several of the nursing staff and patients who should be in bed, are acting very strange.”

“Strange? How?” Jim asked.

“Well, Leonard is dancing and singing, and everyone else is joining in. Captain, several of these patients up and dancing are technically unconscious,” he told him, completely bewildered.

Well, the patients did get his attention, but Bones never sang or danced in public, unless he was drunk, and he didn’t do that on duty. “I’m on my way down,” Jim told him.

The anticipation was the worst, Jim decided. What was going on down in Sickbay? The turbolift doors opened up to the sound of music that sounded like it belonged in the 1980s coming down the hall. Suddenly, he heard Bones’ voice loud and clear, “There’s somethin’ strange, in the neighborhood. Who you gonna call?”

“Ghostbusters!” came the immediate response.

Jim found Geoff standing in the doorway. “How long has this been going on?” Jim asked.

“Oh, about ten minutes. It’s always the same song, though. It is catchy,” Geoff responded.

“Captain, we have another incident down in the Science Lab,” Hendorff radioed.

“Science Lab?” both men asked in unison. They left Bones to his show and headed down two decks. There they found Hendorff watching the entire Science Department, with Spock, singing and dancing:

“It’s close to midnight,

And somethin’ evil’s lurkin’ in the dark.

Under the moonlight,

You see somethin’ that almost stops your heart.”

“Which song is that,” Geoff asked.

“I believe it’s ‘Thriller’ by Michael Jackson,” Hendorff responded. He grinned, “I looked it up. Yes, this is being recorded,” he added as a bonus.

Jim turned to M’benga, “Bones?”

“Yes, Captain, that one too,” the good doctor said.

“Engineering to Captain Kirk,” the voice belonged to Kevin Reilly.

“Yes, Lieutenant, someone else singing and dancing?” he asked. He was pretty sure it wasn’t Scotty. Scotty was searching for his missing snacks.

“Yes, sir, Ensign Chekov and Lieutenant Sulu,” Kevin told him. “And most of the Engineering staff.”

All three men wandered down to Engineering. This was more entertaining than anything, except maybe puzzling. It was definitely puzzling. Sure enough, they found both men and the Engineering staff singing and dancing:

“I was working in the lab late one night,

When my eyes beheld an eerie sight,

For my monster from his slab, began to rise,

And suddenly to my surprise

He did the Mash,

He did the Monster Mash.”

“Monster Mash? How old is that one?” Jim asked bemusedly.

“Older than the other two,” M’benga responded.

“Ah, Cap’n,” Scotty commed him. “Ye may wanna get down to stores. There’s somethin’ might peculiar goin on down here.”

Jim was joined by the other three men as they raced down the hallway to the lift. By the time they got to stores, Scotty was looking mournfully at the room. Jim halfway expected to see giant tribble the way things were going. Instead, he saw a large green blob gobbling down their stores in the middle of the room. Jim turned to Hendorff, “Lieutenant, what day is it?”

“October 31st,” he responded.

“Okay, have navigation plot a course to the nearest Starbase for replenishments. I have the feeling this will all be over at midnight,” Jim said heading back to his quarters.

“Bu’ my sandwiches!” Scotty called mournfully.

“Sorry, Scotty, you’ll just have to do without!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!!!


End file.
